


Off to the land of nod

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, jaskier being jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: Scruples were mostly a thing that happened to other people
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	Off to the land of nod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevent/gifts).



> Prompt fic from twitter  
> Sorry it took so long dang

Sleep had been rare, lately. In between fleeing for his life from various beasties, performing constantly for coin so as to avoid, ugh,  _ camping _ in the  _ woods _ in the  _ godsdamned rain _ , and the persistent worry that this would be the time Geralt wouldn't make it back, Jaskier had little time to close his eyes for more than a nap.

Not that Geralt had it much better, him being the one making sure Jaskier didn't meet his untimely end, and doing the actual monster killing. The witcher's reluctance to overwork his horse also meant a great deal of walking, and witcher stamina aside, that sort of thing takes it's toll after a while. 

And Jaskier could tell that Geralt had taken too many potions, despite his friend's attempts to disguise that fact. He knew the signs, and he'd peeked in the bag as well, because scruples were mostly a thing that happened to other people, as far he was concerned.

He briefly considered and discarded the idea of letting the minor deception hurt his feelings. He was too tired for that sort of thing, and he'd rather not make a mountain out a molehill. If Geralt wanted to keep Jaskier from worrying, or, more accurately, keep himself safe from Jaskier's nagging, then that was his prerogative.

Alright, so his feelings were a bit hurt. He was still too worn out to deal with them, so he shelved them in the spot in his head labeled 'why do I love this man my god' and flopped down on the bed. 

No bath tonight, he decided. The idle thought of drowning in the tub floated almost peacefully through his mind as he kicked his boots off. What an embarrassing way to die. Hilarious, but so undignified, not that he'd ever been over concerned with dignity, either. 

Jaskier flailed around on the bed, doing a rotten job of getting his clothes off, knowing that it would go faster if he stood up and disrobed, but unwilling to stand.

Of course Geralt would trudge in just in time to watch him cursing at his shirt, arms tangled, sleeves knotted up and trapping him. The witcher very kindly tugged the blouse off, and very unkindly tossed it somewhere over his shoulder onto the floor, where it would  _ wrinkle,  _ dammit, but Jaskier was so grateful he chose to ignore that. 

At least until later. He had an appearance to maintain, and wrinkly clothes were not a part of it.

Jaskier leaned over to unlace whatever he could reach on his friend, who batted his hands away impatiently. Geralt, the clever lad, shucked all his armor and clothes off at speed, while standing, and pulled Jaskier's trousers off all at once, what a dear. 

Exhaustion pulled at him, weighing him down into the bed, and he let himself be pushed and moved until he and Geralt were both under the blankets, snugged up close to each other. 

The witcher's breath puffed damp against the back of his neck, sending little shivers down his back, but Jaskier was just too damn weary to do anything about it. Geralt must have felt the same way, because he only tightened his arm around Jaskier's waist, and breathed in deep.

He must have mumbled something, but his eyes were refusing to stay open and the world kept blinking in and out of darkness. A grunt was his response, but it wasn't like he could've done much better at the moment. 

Jaskier rubbed his face on the pillow, groaned in complaint, and stopped fighting it. And they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, friends :>


End file.
